Guardian Angel
by Auraize
Summary: Rukia and Ulquiorra have been the best of friends since they were 5. They get separated, and then glued again when Ulquiorra becomes her neighbor. Byakuya dies, and favors Ulquiorra to take care of Rukia right after his death. UlquiRuki.
1. Hi I'm Ulquiorra

**Author's Note: I'm back! Oh, I've been bitten by the UlquiRuki bug!!! Thanks to ****yume girl 91, ****Angste, ****El Que Lora, ****Asagiri and ****Raven's Cauldron for being inspirations…keep being loyal staff to my C2, "Dark Romacia"!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Bleach © Kubo Tite 2002.

**~~***~~**

_**Guardian Angel**_

_Rukia and Ulquiorra have been the best of friends since they were 5. They get separated, and then glued again when Ulquiorra becomes her neighbor. Byakuya dies, and favors Ulquiorra to take care of Rukia right after his death._

**~~***~~**

**R**ukia, a little, raven-haired, five-year-old girl ran towards the playground. She was dressed in a baby blue dress, which fit her perfectly. She was with her mother and brother, Hisana and Byakuya.

"Mommy!" She called, running towards her beautiful, look-alike mom. "Yes, Rukia-Chan?" Her velvet voice answered.

"Can I play alone? I'm used to playing with other kids by myself." Rukia requested. Byakuya looked at Rukia as if she was crazy. "Huh?" He spoke.

Hisana smiled remorsefully. "Sorry, Rukia, but you might get hurt," Hisana explained. Twelve-year-old Byakuya muttered something like "Puberty comes in different ages," as he thought about Rukia having a crush. Hisana heard what he had said, but decided to save the subject for later.

"There are so many kids there! I promise, I'll be careful!" Rukia raised her right hand, swearing.

Byakuya looked at his mother triumphantly. Hisana sighed. "OK."

Rukia grinned, shouting a 'thank-you' to Hisana and Byakuya, running towards the kids. "Told ya mom, she'd do it." Byakuya smirked.

"Oh, Rukia, don't leave me yet!" Hisana cried as the horrible thought of Rukia getting married hit her. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "So…" Hisana stopped at her 'Rukia-growing-up' frustration, and looked at Byakuya with a cat-grin pasted on her face.

"Tell me more about that Unohana-Chan you dream of…" Hisana joked. Out of the blue, Byakuya's face turned cherry. "M-mom!" Byakuya squeaked.

**M**eanwhile, Rukia was running playfully around the playground, kicking her ball. "Ya!" She kicked the ball again, but she hit a speck too hard. The ball landed in front of a boy on a swing. Rukia ran towards the ball and said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to," She smiled. However, the boy didn't look up. Rukia was slightly irritated. "Um…hey?" She called, remembering the polite manners Hisana had taught her, so she kept her cool. Still, the boy didn't answer.

The boy got the best of Rukia, so she lost control of her temper. "Hey, kid, when someone's apologizing to you, _please_, at least…" Rukia's words trailed to a halt when the boy looked up.

He had piercing emerald eyes, ebony hair, and pale skin. The noticeable trait that the boy had was the cyan lines from right below his beautiful eyes, fading down to the end of his face. He wore a green hat, which matched his green eyes, white shirt and shorts.

Rukia was dazed. Her temper ran away, so in kid's instinct, "What's your name?"

The boy's lifeless eyes, for a millisecond, had a glint of curiosity in them. "Ulquiorra Schiffer." His voice was music to Rukia's ears – it was soft, sweet as honey…though lonely.

"Hi! Sorry for being rude earlier," Rukia apologized. "I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She placed her ball beside her, and extended her hand. Ulquiorra looked at her hand for a second, then took it. Rukia was surprised that although Ulquiorra's hand was pale, it was warm and comforting. She wished time would stop, so she could hold his hand forever.

"Why are you here, all alone? Where're your parents?" She asked, letting go of his hand and sitting on the other swing beside him. Ulquiorra looked at the ground again, seeming sad. "My father died," Ulquiorra explained, his face unhappy, though not all sad. "…recently."

"O-oh…" Rukia stuttered, feeling guilty for asking. "Don't worry," Ulquiorra suddenly spoke, aware what Rukia feels. "I can budge." For what Rukia thought have been, Ulquiorra's mouth twitch-formed a smile for a second. Rukia grinned contritely. "You…must've gone through a lot of pain…" She said, remembering the cries of her mother when her dad died. She got up, and went in front of Ulquiorra. "Are you sad?" She asked.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as water streamed from his eyes. His expression from lifeless turned pained. He fluttered his eyes open ever so delicately, his eyes now filled with loneliness, pain, unloved, and remorse. Rukia was definitely crying inside at his expression, but she wasn't the one who needed comfort.

"Hush…" Rukia comforted him. He didn't wail, or even whine a little. He just sat there, tears bathing his face, like an adult would. Rukia pulled him into an embrace, her arms circling his waist, and her head resting on his underdeveloped chest. She couldn't resist – she cried. Her tears brought wet stains on Ulquiorra's shirt.

They stayed in that position for a while – a _very long_ while – and then Rukia stood up, wiping her tears. "Are you okay, now?" Rukia asked, smiling.

Ulquiorra stood up, too, and nodded. Rukia evilly grinned. "Now, smile!" Ulquiorra raised a dark, thin, brow. "Please?" Rukia begged with her cute puppy-eyes. Ulquiorra shrugged. He leaned closer to Rukia, in which her face heated. Ulquiorra inwardly smirked, amused at Rukia's reaction. Ulquiorra smiled. Finally.

His smile was so warm, so welcoming, and so sweet. His lips – if you look closely – you'll see that it had a tint of cherry.

Rukia blushed even more. She thought of an excuse to leave the embarrassing position…

"U-um! Mom and Nii-sama are waiting…I better go now!" She said as she fidgeted her arms and bowed. Ulquiorra's expression changed. "You're…leaving me, aren't you?"

Rukia stopped. She lifted her head to face Ulquiorra. Suddenly, her face brightened. "How about coming to my house?"

Ulquiorra didn't have a second thought. "Sure."

**~~***~~**

**A**fter the day Ulquiorra and Rukia met, Ulquiorra would always visit Rukia. Hours at 3 in the morning were the most common. If Rukia wasn't awake, he would be insisted by Hisana to stay and have breakfast with them. At first, Ulquiorra thought Byakuya was a little scary, since he would scowl at him every time Ulquiorra would try to look at him. And sometimes, Byakuya would _glare_ at him with those cold eyes!

Fortunately now, Byakuya would invite him to play GTA and sometimes read books while listening to Linkin Park and Evanescence, while Hisana and Rukia go out to 'party', as the two females both call.

Five years after they met; it was Christmas. Ten-year-old Rukia stared in wonder at the stars, shimmering playfully while glued to the dark, large sky. "Rukia," a familiar voice called. The mentioned girl turned her head to see who that was.

"Ulquiorra!" She grinned; she tackled Ulquiorra, leaving him pinned on the ground. "R-Rukia…"

"I thought you were going to leave!" She cried, hugging him passionately (and, yes, when I mean passionately, as in really "_passionately"_).

Ulquiorra slowly sat up, patting the sobbing girl's head. "I will…but I decided to come over first." He explained. Rukia stopped crying and looked at him with sad eyes. "You really are going, aren't you?" She asked, standing up.

"I should, even if I don't want to," Ulquiorra stood up, too, bringing his hands to his pockets. "It's for dad's memories, and for my future." He looked down.

Rukia moped, which in Ulquiorra's thought, was the cutest pout she had ever made. "You'd leave us for that?"

"Rukia, give me a break…" He whispered, suddenly pulling Rukia into a romantic embrace – yes, romantic – while burying his face on her soft hair. Rukia was caught off-guard by his actions. "Ulqui-"

"Not a word." Ulquiorra softly said, although to Rukia, it felt like a command. Rukia settled down, though still not hugging him back. "You don't want me to leave, do you?" Ulquiorra said; his velveteen voice enamored Rukia. "Of course not, you j-jerk!" Tears stung Rukia's eyes.

"You want me to stay, right?" Ulquiorra almost reiterated the other question. Rukia retorted, "I…Yes," finally giving in. She cried, yet again, but now tears of confusion, sadness, and animosity.

"Then say what you want to say to me," Ulquiorra favored. He continued, "So at least my memories can stay with you." Rukia gasped. Memories? Yes. The memories she had with Ulquiorra, she wouldn't _dare_ forget. "Ulquiorra…I'll miss you." Rukia whispered, hugging him back. They remembered the first day they met. They were both 5, immature and innocent. Rukia was a lot cuter back then, though he wouldn't say she isn't now. 'Cute' may not be the right word. 'Beautiful' is a _lot_ better.

"You'll come back. You promised," Rukia cried. Ulquiorra's lavender shirt dampened by Rukia's tears, though he didn't mind. "I'll come back, of course." He hesitantly released the hug, leaving a confused Rukia.

"I'll say goodbye now first, so that you have a special Farewell Gift from me," He explained. Rukia smiled; she knew Ulquiorra would do it, though she didn't imagine him to do it in this situation. Ulquiorra mimicked her smile; however the result became more mature, godlier, and more comforting.

"Goodbye, Rukia."

"Ulqui-bro! Hey look, Ulquiorra, I got the new Tekken 6! Come play with me!"

**~~***~~**

**Um...yay for the first chapter? :P  
R&R!!! Guess who said the last line? XD  
**


	2. I am An Angel

**~~***~~**

**O**ur famous raven-haired Ms. Rukia was deep in slumber. Her dark sheets covered her up to her shoulder, revealing a creamy neck, and messy black hair.

"Chappy…" She muttered, probably dreaming of the creepy-I mean, 'cute' rabbit. She hugged her Chappy stuff toy tighter; the cotton should have popped out if it wasn't properly made.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ugh…time already?" Rukia moaned as she got up to turn off the bothersome alarm. She hated to admit it, but she doesn't want to go to school today. She would love to, as usual, but today isn't any normal day for her. She was going to leave all the memories in Karakura High, including many of her friends. Even if she hated the teachers there, she missed their boring lectures and complaints about how lazy the students were.  
Yes, that's right; she was going to a new school. Not just any school, by the way.

_**SEIREITEI HIGH**_, a highly-respected, prestigious school found in the city of Soul Society.

Soul Society, or known as "THE Big City", by many foreign lands, including the old Karakura Town.  
Imagine…living in a big – oh so popular – city, studying in a very – oh very – admired school and your neighbors are one of the richest in the place. What else?

Yes, what else; she had no friends. The neighbors were mostly (or more likely all) adults and all of them were busy. Plus, when she tried to greet a neighbor, they would shoot strange looks at Rukia. This made her stay inside the house for weeks. But, eventually, when she got bored, she would go outside and meet other people. The cycle goes on, unfortunately. Though, for 2 months and 3 weeks of living here in this scary neighborhood, she has coped well with the people here and was beginning to understand them.

But still, they're pretty scary. _**No doubt.**_

Rukia got out of the shower, surprised she finished early. She looked at herself with a body-length mirror.

She sighed, "This is going to be a long day."

**~~***~~**

"…Uh…Wow?" Rukia couldn't decide which – should she be pleased, glad and thankful for God of delivering her to such a prestigious high school or should she be down, careless and confidence-less for herself to be involved in such a high status…?

Rukia half-smiled, half-frowned. What was this place? Sure, it was a really well-known high school swarming with lots of beauties with brains and lots of heartthrobs with kind (looking) hearts…but…was she really suited here? Well, yes, she is part of a noble family, but to think _her_, okay, _her_, _here_, "Rukia", without the –Kuchiki, only her persona to be described, here in such a school?

She sighed, giving off a vibe that did not suit her. "Might as well try, as Nii-sama says," She muttered in a low, yet conversational voice.

**~~***~~**

"Room 97, where is it?!" Rukia silently panicked. It was her first day, and she's already lost. Great, huh?

"OI! Watch it!" A female voice yelled at Rukia. "A-ah, sorry!" The petite girl picked up her new unused books and novels.

The woman looked at Rukia distinctively. She perked up, "Oh! Are you new here?"

"Uhh…huh…" She stopped gathering her things and looked up at the woman before her. _What a model…_ She thought, mesmerized by the woman's appearance. She no doubt was older than her. She had dark reddish violet down-to-waist hair that was pulled to a neatly high ponytail. She had pleasantly medium breasts and an hour-glass figure that made every man drool.  
Tan-skinned, but quite the role model. She wore the usual school uniform, but was styled to her own – a gray plain skirt, an untied red ribbon and a buttoned up shirt with long slightly puffed sleeves going to her wrists that showed enough of her cleavage.

"Y-yes…"

"What room?" The woman asked, her silky cat-like voice soothing Rukia's ears. "Um…Room 97-"

"Oh, so you're the new comer! We're classmates! My class is called Senbonzakura-Class 2, and I'm the class president." The woman said excitedly, picking up Rukia and her things. "By the way, I'm Shihouin Yoruichi."

"Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia held out her hand, which Yoruichi took welcome. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Yoruichi said, helping Rukia with her things. "Let's go! I'll introduce you to the others."

"Thanks, you're very kind." Yoruichi just smiled at the comment. _Looks like I'm gonna like it here…_

**~~***~~**


	3. Your Stalker

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**YAY! This was nothing as expected! Guardian Angel has been...likely the hit to UlquiRuki...Next to Butterfly. XD I'll be focusing on this one – this may go up to CH. 10-12. I've planned it. If I can, or if I'm in the mood, I'll try to update chapter 2 of "Equilibrium of Life", since inspiration really came out of that, too. Almost got CH. 2 of it 1/5 done. XP**

**Warning: fluff. I think this story's full of it, and I've been wanting some angst. Eh, that'll ruin my plans. I just want the characters to get tortured, somehow. Drama and Hurt, maybe? :)**

**~~***~~**

The Senbonzakura class was not as Rukia expected, or at least not what she expected from the school.

Students were throwing papers and bags at each other, others were making out in a corner, and most of the students were using the tables as shields from a rampaging student.

"Argh! Kurosaki, make sure you run for your life when I get a hold of these three!" A rampaging girl threatened. Obviously, her style of lifestyle is tomboyish, with her actions, talk and clothing.

A boy mopped with orange fur retorted, "Kill me or what, you ain't gonna catch me tonight!"

"Then I'll do it now!!!" She roared, slipping out of her classmates grips. "Arisawa Tatsuki!" Yoruichi shouted, lowering the class rumble and noise to point 0. "Stop it!"

"Y-Yoruichi-San!" She gaped, lowering her foot out of 'Carrot-Top hair dude's head' range.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Arisawa Tatsuki," Yoruichi called out one-by-one, her voice rising. "You three," She pointed to the three people who were holding out Tatsuki. "Madarame Ikkaku, Ayasegawa Yumichika, Abarai Renji,"

The five people who were called slowly responded in chorus, "Yes, president-San?"

"Come with me to Hitsugaya-sensei's office. No complaints, retorts, or rampaging-" Yoruichi eyed Tatsuki. "-Whilst discussing in the office. All of you sit down this instant!"

And with a blink of an eye, the whole class had sat down to their respective seats in a proper position. It was the thought that Rukia had expected from them.

Yoruichi grinned, "That's better!" She pulled Rukia by the shoulders, putting her in front of the tall woman.

"Troops, this is Kuchiki Rukia, our new crew mate!" Yoruichi introduced, still grinning.

The males of the class grinned, happy to see another female classmate. Some of the females felt sorry for Rukia for entering the wrong class, while the others were eyeballing Rukia. Chizuru was the first to greet, "Hey there, sweetie! I'm Chizuru," Chizuru walked closer to Rukia, Yoruichi narrowing her eyes at the lesbian. "You can call me...honey..." She whispered seductively to Rukia's ear, her breath tickling Rukia's skin.

"Chizuru! What did I tell you about talking like that?!" Yoruichi scolded.

Chizuru was a redhead known as the class lesbian. She practically jumps on every straight woman in school. She always plays her tricks on Inoue Orihime because of her large breasts.

"Sorry! I just got excited!" She winked at her.

Yoruichi sighed. "Anyone want to greet her?" Rukia lay her head low, eventually glancing a few times at her classmates. "Okie-dokie."

"Uh...where do I...?" She stammered. Yoruichi perked up, searching for a free seat for her in the room. "There," She pointed to a seat located in the corner of the classroom. _Good. At least most of the class won't be paying attention to me._

"Thanks." She walked quickly to the seat. It felt comfortable, being in a corner. Though, it was eerie. Rukia couldn't explain it.

Her seat was on the left side of a tall, slim boy. He had pale skin and emerald eyes – _They're so familiar..._ - and black hair. He seemed to be paying attention directly at Yoruichi and Hitsugaya-sensei, when he came in. On her front was a muscular, teal-haired boy. He seemed to be the gang type – always the one leading fights, etc. Rukia noticed he was looking at her with mysteriousness.

Happy, a girl with pale yellow hair sat diagonally at Rukia. She couldn't identify her appearance, but she seemed to be calm and preserved.

**~~***~~**

Rukia's feet hasted towards the gate. She had been so anxious to go home, since the day was pretty much rough. "Stupid me," She huffed, her walking speed increasing, but she still wasn't running.

The only 'friend', or more of 'acquaintance' she had was Yoruichi, being outspoken and friendly and soft and all that, which was good news. She didn't want to make friends...at least, not _yet_. She was still in the phase where she was trying to get used to the school's routine – subject schedule (without the use of her notes), so she can adjust her lifestyle for the better, and _then_ go with the social things.

Besides her craving to get home, she was feeling uncomfortable and..._scared_, as if someone was following her.

"A Kuchiki must never be afraid," A voice spoke. It was spoken in an amused way, a feeling so close to Rukia, nevertheless she didn't understand. A musical tinge – comparable to an organ, sending an eerie vibe, though as well as mystery and comfort.

Rukia slowly turned. She was surprised to see it was the stoic, almost emotionless boy from her class. "Oh," He began again, giving Rukia a faint smile. "Sorry to frighten you. I'm-"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," Rukia immediately answered, signaling that he already introduced himself.

"I don't remember introducing myself," Ulquiorra's brows furrowed slightly. Rukia blushed in slight embarrassment. "S-sorry to interrupt. I heard someone call you..." She bit her lip. _Stupid me!_

"Oh." Ulquiorra smiled a little, albeit it wasn't full. An eerie silence passed for a long moment, and Ulquiorra walked towards Rukia.

Rukia looked up, the tint of cherry-pink still visible. "Eh...Ulquiorra-san..."

"You forgot this," He held up a book. **"****El Galante****"**. "M-my-"

Ulquiorra quickly grabbed her hand. It was quick, with force, yet Rukia had felt it as careful and light, as if Ulquiorra was afraid to damage her – a fragile, precious treasure. He put the small pocketbook on her hand.

He lowered his head to meet Rukia, eye-level. "You left it during lunch. Yoruichi told me to give this to you."

Rukia stared at the book, then her gaze shifted to the slim boy before her. "Thank you very much."

"Welcome." He smiled. It wasn't one of those smiles he gave her awhile ago – faint, small – it was a smile so big, a grin. It wasn't filled with mystery and sadness, but comfort and content.

Ulquiorra left, heading back to the school. Rukia watched his retreating figure with longing and surprise.

_**...Why had he acted like that?**_

**~~***~~**

**and so! Watch out for chapter 4!!!  
R&R. Favorite. Alert. :)**


	4. Your Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Fast update, OMG. Chapter Four up. "Your Friend". Around 15 chapters (I've planned) if you want a sequel then request it via review or PM. This is becoming the hit.**

**MMM...A bit longer than usual, but still...FLUFF ULQUIRUKI!!! They're so cute! BUT BUT BUT!!! Watch out for major whumping (not exactly, but kind of drama and angst) eh...still whump! Just like to clear up, Rukia is a _senior_. I'll fix any bitches in the previous chapters that may lead to year confusion.**

**BTW, there's a small Ulquiorra POV treat in the end for ya sweeties. Let us enjoy raiding Ulquiorra's privacy.**

**~~***~~**

Rukia started her day like her normal ones in Karakura, but with some difference.

She made her bed, which was not likely for her to do, but since Byakuya would be out most of the time, she practiced this for her benefits. She already prepared the things she needed the night before. She bathed with cold water – an element best to wake her cells up – of course, with strawberry-scented shampoo and body soap.

She changed into her uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast. As usual, Byakuya wasn't there, nevertheless breakfast was ready.

She ate hastily, not even tasting the food as she was in a hurry. She wasn't late and all, but something excited her. It tempted her to go to school early, but she couldn't identify the reason.

Was it about..._him_?

No. It couldn't be. It _shouldn't_ be. She just met him after her first day and now she...

"Bullshit." Rukia whispered, shaking her head to remove all unnecessary thoughts linked to a certain Ulquiorra. Just as she was about to leave, she remembered something. "My phone!"

She dropped her bag immediately without thinking, scattering all her books and notes. She took two quick steps on the staircase, then glanced back at the disordered pile of school supplies. She huffed. _I'll fix it later._

She dashed to her room, scanning the area quickly. She spotted her baby pink Chappy phone like an eye of a hawk.

'**1 Message**' It blinked. Rukia pushed the '**check**' button. "Nii-sama?"

_**Rukia. I'll be going on a conference next week. I won't be coming home tonight. Be staying on your Uncle Hisagi's. Take care. I love you.  
**_She glanced back at the three rarely spoken – read words. She replied:

_**Okay. Be careful, I love you too.**_

Rukia was hesitant to type in the last 4 words. It was rare for her brother to send that. "Byakuya-nii..." She smiled. Was she going to get back her playful, laid-back, warm brother? She hoped. Hisana's death had caused great pain for both of them, and much more, maybe, for Byakuya than Rukia could bear.

The entire Kuchiki business and treasure had been bestowed upon Byakuya, being the one who Hisana had wanted to entrust. Byakuya wanted to decline, but Hisana's death grieved him, making him guilty of not being able to continue the Kuchiki clan's wealth.

Rukia almost jumped when she remembered her books downstairs. She went to get it and clean the mess, also bringing her phone.

She went out of the house, locking it and like the days hid her key under the doormat.

**~~***~~**

Rukia arrived early, as expected of waking up early.

She noticed that it was a bit foggy – not that it rained or so the previous night – thick clouds of fog obscured Rukia's vision. Fortunately there were streetlights that were brightly lit. _Maybe they were expecting this._

Lone figures stood near a streetlight, some were walking to the school and others were sitting on a bench. She mentally counted the students. The number couldn't even reach to two hands!

She shivered. Along with the fog draped around cold, icy breeze. It was gentle, but ice on the other hand. It was a good thing her collar was a little high and the cloth was thick, though smooth, hiding out somehow a speck of her skin from the cold wind.

She closed her eyes, still walking. She knew where she was going – her sense of direction was comparable to an expert traveler. She could feel the strong, chilly breeze brushing against her soft cheeks. She felt warm all the sudden – she was inside the main hall.

Rukia hurried upstairs, 3rd floor, where the small library was, including the rooms of Senbonzakura, Hyourinmaru, Tobiume and Suzumebachi Senior classes.

She took a small peek in the room before entering, and she found a familiarity. "U-Ulquiorra-san?"

The mentioned person was fondling with a necklace, sitting down comfortably in position – his right hand playing with his necklace, the elbow resting calmly on the armrest; his left folded neatly on his lap; his feet stretched widely, relaxing the tense muscles.

Rukia stared. She had a side that didn't care to get caught, feeding herself with the beauty of this man within herself, a feast. She had her normal, shy and innocent side that didn't want to be caught staring, even if that meant wasting perfect time to watch his gracefulness and handsome structure.

"Rukia?" He called, aware of her presence. Rukia flinched, flushed at being caught. "Uh – early, isn't it?" She strayed her eyes in the direction of the window, but her eyes rolled once again to Ulquiorra, as if it had a mind of its own.

Rukia lowered her head, staying still. "Rukia," His velveteen voice called. It soothed Rukia's ears, as though a mother singing a lullaby to her newborn baby.

She slowly looked up. "Yes?"

"Take a seat." He commanded, his voice full of authority...yet it was gentle and sweet. She walked tensely pass him, arranging her luggage beside her chair. She took her seat, still flushed, her vision narrow.

"So..." He began, keeping his necklace. Ulquiorra's eyes were focused on Rukia, his chair slightly angled to her. "Why did you come so early?"

Rukia turned to him, unconsciously. "I was...sorta excited about something..." She shyly replied. "About what?" Damn. He was too straight-forward.

Again, she went back at figuring the reason why she felt excited. She settled for what she thought was a dumb enough reason. "I felt something good was coming."

Rukia turned to Ulquiorra quickly, and she was surprised to see his face inches away from hers. He looked into her eyes with a curious expression, one of those things that she haven't seen him do. "I felt the same."

Rukia squeaked. "You know...I always seem to remember something in my memories when I look at you." Ulquiorra's soft voice whispered, bringing his face a little closer. "eh..."

He smiled. Curse that. His smiles were gentle and kind, yet they seem to intimidate her when she looks at his whole face.

She knew that she was blushing furiously. She felt embarrassed and a little flattered that who seemed like an anti-social type would talk to her.

"RUKIA-CHAN!" Yoruichi greeted, pouncing on the red girl. "Good morning! Foggy, no?"

Rukia nodded, weakly grunting. "Y-Yoruichi-san..."

**~~***~~**

_Ulquiorra's POV. ;)_

I didn't know she was _that _cute.

Of course, her first day was quite disturbing. She was so familiar I couldn't stand it. And I know myself when I'm curious. The day before was interesting, and I remembered someone use that book...**"El Galante"**.

It was a lie, actually. Yoruichi hadn't really told me that...I found it on her desk, and remembered that I saw her outside. She was interesting...very, very much. My curiosity in her wasn't as expected, but she seemed interesting in a more..._intimate_ way.

I continued to play with the necklace. A memory of him...Father.

I heard footsteps near the room. Perhaps it was Grimmjow...or Harribel. No one should arrive this early except us three.

"U-Ulquiorra-san?" I heard someone squeak. I looked from under my lashes. It was her. She was..._staring_? At me? Really...

I acted as though I wasn't looking. This was the perfect opportunity to study her, for she was still as a mannequin.

She was petite, not too much, the way a cute girl should be. I couldn't see her curves much, but it was satisfactory. Her face was...indeed angelic, large violet eyes, staring like a child. Her stray bang was a speck annoying – it ruined her beautiful face, but as it was in its place she was more elegant.

"Rukia," I called, trying to keep my voice from cracking in her beauty. Her cheeks reddened, "Uh – early, isn't it?"

She lowered her head. Oh, how she looked like a cute doll apologizing to her master. "Rukia," I minutely smiled at her shyness. It made me want to gag..._using my _l_ips_...or hug her. She looked up.

"Yes?" Her head cocked slightly to the side, her voice choking me. It was so pure, soft and motherly...it belonged to a goddess.

"Take a seat." I kept my necklace and waited for her to sit down. "So..." I angled my chair. I turned to her slowly, eager to see closely her face. "Why did you come so early?"

She was shy, but a good tad of shy. It was cute seeing her like that. "I felt something good was coming."

I couldn't take it. My face disobediently neared her face, wanting to brush my lips on her attractive ones, wanting to feel her skin under mine and heat and love and lust surrounding us...

"I felt the same..."

I brought my face closer. I wanted to close that gap between us, enveloping her lips in a vicious kiss. "You know...I always seem to remember something in my memories when I look at you."

I smiled. I smiled, sharing my bliss of uncontrollable emotions. I smiled, telling her that I'm happy, too. I smiled, for her sake.

That was when the bitch cracked. "RUKI-"

I don't wanna hear anymore.

**~~***~~**

**CUTENESS! Sorry for the wait, a lot happened. BAD MOOD. T.T I'm quitting art. If they hate my work, say it, not tear it in front of the artist. It's rude.**

**Please, Review, fave/alert.**

**One more thing...**

**CUTE!!!**

**~Requimen1997 (I have a group called "The Midnight Class". We're just getting started, so take it easy!)**


	5. Your Memory: Part I

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

**Ummm...i'm kinda sorry for the super late update. Due to my hectic schedule (and laziness) i haven't had much time to type it out and update. As an apology, i'll be updating at least once every two weeks (back to school, i have to say, after the typhoon vacation, and the freakin' TESTS) and i'll slow down when the ending's near.**

**Just read it.**

**~~***~~**

"Whoa," Yoruichi gaped. She leaned more to Rukia's direction to the table and eyed her strangely. "You sick or something?"

For all the reasons, it was like giant brain waves hitting and beating her head up. Rukia could feel her cranium cracking. It was hurting like hell that made her pull her hair out like a mad woman.

Rukia had violently (when said violently, meant really, _really_ violently) 'placed' her tray on the table, with some chair kicking. This typically made Matsumoto and Yoruichi rather surprised, and some people to turn their heads.

"Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Matsumoto bounced…with her assets bouncing gracefully the same way as hers, causing every single male to notice them. Poor Rukia. More unwanted attention.

Matsumoto cheerfully walked towards the irritated girl and placed her warm, smooth hand on the back of her neck, then to her forehead. "Or…what Yoruichi said, you're sick. Are you? You're not hot or anything."

And when Matsumoto said 'hot', that delivered very unrelated and dirty thoughts of Matsumoto to the male population.

"Headache," Rukia mumbled. She groaned and carefully laid her head between her folded arms. Her head hurt, really bad. It wasn't her plan for this, but the many strangers staring at their table didn't help. Not a tad bit. It drove her more, drove her _more_ to the pit of insanity she'd wanted to accept. It was making her mad. Rukia wanted to explode to tiny pieces, guessing that it would slice or divide the pain, even just a bit.

She wasn't dizzy, just plain aching. It felt like her head was being beaten up. She craved for pulling her hair in a one, strong grasp, hold and release. That would be like heaven. Massaging her head…she would drift to sleep. But, all too tired to do the job, she relied on who-knows-who for the pain to go away.

The noise around the cafeteria was buzzing in her ear. It was vexing, and every second that passed he was being driven crazy. She wanted silence – that would certainly help her with her aching head.

"You should go to the clinic."

The second she heard the word 'clinic', she raised her head up quickly, and it made her headache worse than she could describe. But facing the wrath of the rest hour time of school in the clinic with that creepy Ichimaru Gin – it was better to feel the headache.

"U-umm.., No! It's okay! Look! I'm as cheerful as Chappy!" Rukia punched a fist in the air and jumped, hoping her faux acting might convince them.

But she didn't last long.

On the spot, she fainted right after Hisagi poked her side.

Matsumoto blamed Hisagi for that, as Yoruichi tried to pull things together.

**~~***~~**

"Shut up, Hisagi! Now's not the time to –"

"Listen! This'll make her sleeping run smoothly, so don't worry!"

"Are you trying to _molest_ our friend?"

"Guys, please stop it. It isn't worth –"

"Puh-leaze, Momo."

"Trust me! This'll work."

Hisagi leaned closer to Rukia's face, his lips ready…that was when he noticed Rukia was wide awake.

"Hisagi…"

"Oh-umm…it's uh…just ah – look a butterfly!"

A loud slap could be heard just outside the clinic. It made a loud echo, enough to reach the 3rd floor of the school, where the teachers usually hang out.

"Now…that's gotta hurt!" Momo winced at the bloody sight of Hisagi's now _painfully_ marked cheek with a pitiful 'tsk'.

"It isn't obvious?" Matsumoto raised her perfectly thin strawberry-blonde eyebrow. "I mean, _it_ was really loud, and she left Hisagi with a deadly mark, so…isn't it obvious?"

"Eh…" Yoruichi butted in, noticing Momo's comprehension abilities to sarcasm is immature. "She just stated the obvious, really. But…Poor Hisagi."

"It's not his fault why he got bitch-slapped," Matsumoto remarked, folding her arms and a smirked was placed playfully on her lips. "He kind of asked for it."

"Never said it the better way, Rangiku-san," Momo giggled, totally agreeing with Matsumoto's comment. "He was being a perv."

"That's because he _is_ a pervert." Yoruichi noted. The girls all grinned and laughed, while poor Shuuhei-kun nursed his poor bitch-slapped cheek. With extra girly sob, let's add that.

**~~***~~**

"Well," Rukia mumbled to herself in a happy tone. "I didn't mean to…really…I was just _way_ too surprised. I mean, he was right in front of my face! And his lips were puckered up too."

Rukia could feel Harribel grin, with only the use of her imagination due to the high-collared shirt Harribel wore.

"You know, I've gotten really fond of you, kid," Harribel smiled with her eyes. "We could hang out."

Rukia beamed. It was rare for somebody with a demeanor like Harribel to ask her to have some bonding time. "Sure! How about 8th Square Mall?" Rukia looked at Harribel with hopeful eyes.

"...'Right."

**~~***~~**

**in a hurry. sorry. ^_^**


End file.
